This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 99-64682, filed on Dec. 29, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure, and more particularly to a hinge structure of trunk lid for automobile adapted to resiliently support-an opened state of a trunk lid when the trunk lid is openably and closeably mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an automobile is formed at a front or at a rear part thereof with a trunk room and the trunk. room is mounted with a trunk lid for opening and closing the trunk room.
The trunk lid is supportively hinged at one side thereof and is locked/unlocked at the other side thereof by a ratchet assembly and a striker.
At this time, as illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5, the hinged assembly is constituted by a hinge bracket 51 fixed to a package tray 50 at a body, a hinge arm 52 rotably supported at one side thereof to the hinge bracket 51 and fixed at the other side thereof to a bottom side of a trunk lid (T) and a torsion bar 53 mounted between the hinge arm 52 and the hinge bracket 51 for receiving resilience to a direction to which the hinge arm 52 is opened.
Of course, the torsion bar 53 is formed at a tip end thereof with a torsion part 54 for twisting the torsion bar 53 and is supported at both ends thereof by both sides of the hinge bracket 51 while the torsion bar 53 is supported by a link 55 which is in turn rotably supported at one end thereof by the hinge arm 52.
When the torsion part 54 is linked to the link 55, the torsion part 54 is rotated to twist the torsion bar 53 while the trunk lid (T) is closed, and when the trunk lid (T) is opened under this situation, and trunk lid (T) receives resilience to a direction to which the trunk lid (T) is opened by the twisting resilience, thereby enabling to maintain the opened state
However, there is a problem in that the trunk lid (T) cannot keep the opened state while the torsion bar 53 is aged to weaken the resilience when the twisting resilience of torsion bar is used to maintain the opened state of the trunk lid (T), such that the trunk lid (T) tends to close to thereby hurt a user when he or she puts luggage into a trunk room.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a hinge structure of trunk lid for automobile adapted to prevent a user from being hurt by a closing trunk lid when the trunk lid is closed by weakened resilience when a torsion bar is aged.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a hinge structure of trunk lid for automobile, the structure including a hinge bracket fixed to a package tray at a body, a hinge arm rotably supported at one side thereof to the hinge bracket and fixed at the other side thereof to a bottom side of a trunk lid and a torsion bar mounted between the hinge arm and the hinge bracket for receiving resilience to a direction to which the hinge arm is opened, the structure comprising:
a guide bracket integrally formed with the hinge bracket for receiving a trace where the hinge arm moves; and
multi-stage control means mounted between the guide bracket and the hinge arm for resiliently controlling a position of the hinge arm multi-stages.